


[Podfic] Turns of Tempest

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: In the end, she couldn't do it. All that planning, all the nights Victoria had spent in prison daydreaming about how she'd bring him down--when she was faced with the reality of betraying Benton Fraser, she couldn't do it.Even though he'd betrayed her, all those years ago.





	[Podfic] Turns of Tempest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Turns of Tempest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/596234) by [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula). 



In a way, this is as close as I could get to a happy Fraser/Victoria story? It's still not happy, but it's less angsty than the canon version of events. 

Download or stream [here](https://www.box.com/s/ni16mim3t584sxcpsvfi) (or download [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/172013032201.zip)). Length: 46 m 11 s.


End file.
